


I don't do dates, yet

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, I just got bored and started writing, M/M, handjobs, i don't know why, post 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is being a dick at the movies, but wants to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't do dates, yet

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this," Mickey said as he and Ian were waiting in line at the cinema. "It will be fun, we never do stuff like this, it'll be nice for a change." Ian said back and Mickey was getting impatient. He felt like everyone was looking at them, maybe they figured him out or something, he felt like he was being judged but then again, it's not like they were hand in hand or anything.

Ian bought the tickets and walked into the cinema along with Mickey, they bought some cokes and chips and went to the auditorium and sat in the back row. 

"What movie are we gonna watch, anyway?" Mickey asked, "Noah" Ian answered and Mickey gave him a dumb look. Ian explained what the movie was about and Mickey sighed. "Seriously? Couldn't you choose somethin' with action?" Mickey whined and Ian ignored him. The lights dimmed and the screen started broadcasting commercials. The auditorium was slowly filling but everyone sat at least three rows lower than them, leaving them sitting alone in the back.

They were halfway through the movie when Mickey was getting bored. He started fidgeting with the coke can, looking around and checking Ian's watch every two minutes. 

"I knew this wasn't going to work out," Ian whispered annoyed and Mickey turned to him, "what?" He asked and Ian rolled his eyes. "Just this, you know, I thought that maybe for once we could do something nice, have dinner and watch a movie, maybe thought an actual date for once but you're not even trying." Ian whispered but his voice sounded a little dissapointed. 

"Well, I don't do dates Gallagher, you should know that by now," Mickey said and he tried not to make eye contact when he felt Ian's eyes burning on his skin. He knew how Ian felt about dates and now he was actually feeling bad about being a dick all night. Ian's hand was on the handrail of their seats and Mickey stared at it. He laid his hand on top of Ian's and just looked in front of him, but he could feel that Ian was smiling when Mickey intertwined their fingers.

The touch felt weird to Mickey, a few months ago he wouldn't even be caught dead to give Ian a peck on his lips and now he was sitting in a cinema, hand in hand with the redhead. 

"You wanna get out of here?" Ian whispered and Mickey took his jacket and pulled Ian with him, not even realizing their fingers were still locked together. Once they were outside of the auditorium they stood in the empty hallway of the cinema, Ian pushed Mickey against a wall and locked him in. Mickey put his leg between Ian's and felt his dick harden against it, he then stared Ian in the eyes, being the tease he was.

Ian pulled Mickey closer by his neck and started kissing him hard, the older boy opened his mouth and their tongues slid together. Their moans were quiet into each others mouths and they were biting and licking each others lips. "Not here" Mickey panted when he finally let go of Ian. He took his hand again and they ran to the bathrooms. 

They walked over the sinks and Ian lifted Mickey up onto the counter, who was constantly pulling Ian's shirt and kissing him like his life depended on it. Ian opened the thug's pants and started jacking him off. First slowly but getting faster each second. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's shoulders and pulled him as close as possible, locking his legs around Ian's waist and they were practically hugging. "Oooh..Ffuuck" Mickey whispered and he buried his face into Ian's neck, when Ian was driving him to the edge.

There they were, closer than ever in the bathrooms of a cinema. Giving each other a handjob and hugging. Mickey was getting sick at the thought, but it felt so good. Ian smelled like coconut bodywash like always and his breath felt hot in his neck. "Fuck!" Mickey cried of joy when he came into Ian's hand, and on his shirt. 

When Mickey opened his eyes again, he could see himself. The mirrors on the other side of the sinks showed their reflection, Mickey hung onto Ian like a little baby, still holding his arms and legs wrapped around the redhead and he could still feel Ian's breath in his neck. He let go of Ian and pushed him away so he could get to his feet and zip up his pants. Ian handed him his jacket and Mickey put it on angrily as he saw the stain he made on his shirt. 

He wasn't angry about his shirt, he was angry about letting himself go like that. Even though Ian was back for only a couple of week, Mickey was still not ready to be too attached. Ian running out on him again was something he was dreading. Although being a dick to the redhead was probably not the best thing he could do.

"I'm going home," Ian said, a little hurt by Mickey's sudden distant behavior. But for the third time Mickey just took his hand. "No wait, I'm sorry alright?" Mickey said and he licked his lips. 

"About what?" Ian asked and Mickey rolled his eyes, "about being a dick all night," he said and he looked down at his feet. 

"Look, I'll make up for it yeah?" He started walking out of the bathroom and headed to the exit of the cinema. Ian just followed him and they didn't say anything. 

 

Three days later, Ian came home after a long shift at the club. Mickey knew he had to take a double and waited until four to surprise him. He was sitting in the couch, watching a stupid soap opera when Ian opened the back door and walked into the kitchen. "Mickey? You're still up?" He looked tired as he kicked off his shoes. 

"Yeah, put those shoes back on, we're going," he said and Ian looked confused. "Going where? It's four in the morning?" 

"Well, thanks for stating out the obvious, Gallagher. Now put them on and come with me." and Ian did as told. He put on his shoes and followed Mickey outside where he stepped into an old and rusty car. After what seemed like almost an hour driving the car stopped and Mickey stepped out of the car. He took a bottle of jack out of the trunk and walked down the road. They were both quiet and Ian just followed him when he suddenly stopped. Ian finally looked up and recognized where they were now. Lake Michigan. They could see the whole city of Chicago in front of them and it looked beautiful in the moonlight. 

"Why d'you bring me here?" Ian asked and the light of the moon lit up his face. Mickey saw how tired he was and even though he tried taking off the makeup, there were still black smudges around his eyes. 

"I know I was a dick last time," Mickey said looking over the lake. "I know what it meant to you, go out together and do something fun. But I just can't do it yet. Not when everyone is looking." He was fidgeting with the bottle and biting his lip, but before Ian wanted to say something, Mickey interrupted him again. 

"I can't promise you anything yet, and I don't want you to set expectations, because I don't want to disappoint you again, Ian." He sighed, but his voice sounded honest. Even though Mickey hadn't said it yet, Ian knew he loved him and the fact that Mickey tried to make this work meant so much already. "I won't," Ian answered and Mickey licked his lips. 

"And maybe one day I'll take you out on a real date, in some fancy restaurant or some shit, and do something you like in public, but for now, this is all I can give you" he said and he waved his hands around to their surroundings. 

It was around 5.30 now and the water was very still, the moon already moving. You could hear the birds actually waking up. "What exactly are we doing here?" Ian asked after taking in everything around them. And Mickey smiled. "Just wait" he said as he handed Ian the bottle of jack. They sat next to each other, drinking and telling jokes, stupid stories about when they were kids. Like the story about Mickey pissing on first base, which never got old.

A little passed six, Ian saw why Mickey took him there. The sun was coming up and lighting up the entire city. The reflection on the water was beautiful and the buildings of chicago drowned under the sheet of orange and yellow light. Ian's face lit up, together with the whole city and he felt happy. He didn't know what it was but something about this made him feel free. When he looked at Mickey, the thug was just staring at him. Mickey didn't care about everything around them, he just looked at the happiness lighting up his boyfriend. 

"I don't need dates in fancy restaurants or going to the movies together in a room full of people, no kissing in the rain or walking hand in hand, Mickey." Ian said breaking the  silence. "Just enjoy the little things in life, like watching the sunrise whilst drinking a bottle of jack at fucking Lake Michigan, as long as I have them with you." Ian said, expecting some sort of comment about how gay that just sounded or how he should shut the fuck up. But Mickey actually smiled at him. 

"Wanna know why I took you here?" he finally asked and he started shoving closer to Ian, and the redhead nodded. "Because this was the only place where I could feel free. My mom brought me here everytime Terry hurt us, and here we're just free. You Ian. What you and I have, makes me free." he was close to whispering as he said it and there was only one thing Ian wanted to do. 

He pulled Mickey closer by his neck and kissed him softly, Mickey cupped Ian's face and rolled into the kiss, sucking Ian's tongue. They moaned softly as they kissed for what seemed minutes. When Mickey broke the kiss Ian let out a soft whine and looked confused. "Thank you," Mickey whispered and he leaned his forehead against Ian's, kissing him again.

But Ian didn't need to ask why. Mickey was never a man of a lot of words, but those two words meant everything. Mickey thanked him for not judging him, for being there for him and for forgiving him by coming back, when Mickey went to go get him at the club. He thanked him for loving him. 

And one day Mickey would take him out to a fancy restaurant, and take him to the movies, and walking hand in hand with him to their own apartment. But for now, watching the sunrise was enough, it was perfect.


End file.
